Una fiesta en el Chez Paris
by KillaCAD
Summary: Dentro del universo "Dino Spumoni todavía canta". En el Chez Paris se celebra durante la noche, bajo las estrellas y al lado de una fuente. Helga se vuelve a quitar los zapatos y Arnold le cede su saco.


**Nota: **Dentro del universo de _Dino Spumoni todavía canta_. Es como un añadido al fanfic que funciona como secuela _De camino al teatro circular_. **NO** es la continuación. Es un previo al tercer one-shot porque se me ocurrió que quedaba bien y porque soy malvada _like that_.

**Una fiesta en el Chez Paris**

Tu aliento en la mañana la nostalgia de la noche fulgurante de rayos que  
>bordan en el cielo las cataratas de tu aliento<p>

**El humo se disipa. César Moro.**

La noche anterior suele no ser recordada con mucho detalle. La noche anterior es sólo el preludio de la celebración y pasa desapercibida entre los nervios y los detalles de último minuto. La noche anterior es el momento de la histeria y de esas conversaciones que se avanzan en susurros y se cuentan los secretos más aterrorizados. La noche anterior es apenas la ansiedad huérfana que se agarra con fuerza y no quiere ver el crepúsculo de esa otra noche, la verdadera.

Es muy temprano para que se vayan a dormir, si es que pudieran cerrar los ojos, es todavía muy pronto para darse las buenas noches y meterse entre las sábanas. Les queda tan poco entre hoy y mañana, apenas un pestañeo turbulento que los despertará en una vorágine de gente, música y fiesta. Se dan cuenta, de inmediato, que no cargan sólo con sus expectativas sino con los buenos deseos de todo el mundo. Si fuera sólo la promesa, si les bastara con la manifestación y no tuviera que alargarse. Pero de qué serviría ese camino empedrado y la fuente de agua cristalina que saluda en la entrada.

Gerald está sentado en una silla adornada con un listón lavanda. Tiene una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y parece terriblemente cansado mientras mira todo en silencio y con profunda atención. Phoebe está sentada en su pierna derecha y le ha pasado el brazo por el cuello, está apoyando su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y su mejilla mientras tararea bajito. No que nadie lo note.

En el otro extremo del patio, en la banca que da justo al frente de donde Gerald y Phoebe se abrazan, Arnold y Helga están cómodamente desparramados. El primero con las manos apoyadas en su estómago y mirando, con la somnolencia que no termina de cuajar, el cielo que brilla de vez en cuando. La segunda tiene las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca. Se apoya en sus dedos y se conforma con ver el reflejo del agua (de la fuente que tiene a su espalda) en uno de los ventanales que está a su derecha.

Ha sido un día largo y pesado para los novios y los mejores amigos de los novios. Una jornada que ha empezado muy temprano y que parece que nunca terminará. Se han quedado un par de cosas en el tintero pero ya era demasiado tarde para solucionarlas. Con suerte y una llamada preventiva, la _wedding planner_ se encargaría de todo. Helga había prometido hablar con ella de todas formas. Nadie tuvo el coraje de contradecirla.

—Phoebe, ¿estás cantando? —Dijo Helga de repente, pero sin mirar a nadie en particular—. Tengo hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Pataki. —Gerald miró el gran árbol al lado del restaurant. La copa estaba más frondosa que nunca—. Mañana podrás comer.

—Es de los Beatles, ¿verdad? —Insistió—. Mañana daré un brindis en tu honor, Geraldo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, hablaré de los tontos con buena suerte. —Sonrió en una mueca—. Más te vale que el buffete tenga pastrami.

Phoebe se rió en el pecho de su novio y Gerald le susurró algo que sólo entendieron los dos. Helga los miraba y no sabía si sentirse divertida o asqueada, a esas alturas ya había tenido suficiente de la pareja hasta fin de año.

—¿De verdad tienes hambre, Helga? —Preguntó Arnold, por fin, irguiéndose ligeramente en su lugar—. Podríamos ordenar una pizza.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre desde hace media hora. No quería decir nada porque de pronto todos se han puesto trascendentales y, en fin, considerando las circunstancias…

—La verdad, yo también tengo hambre. —Apoyó el rubio mientras sacaba su celular.

—De hecho… ¿podrías pedir una vegetariana? —Dijo Phoebe y rodó los ojos cuando la rubia la miró con indignación—. Aparte de la regular, por supuesto.

—Sí. Una familiar o lo que sea más grande que tengan. —Se rindió Gerald cuando su estómago gruñó en protesta—. Que te incluyan todos los extras.

Helga no lo reconocería, claro. Reconocerlo era como traicionar lo más sagrado de lo sagrado en su fuero íntimo y darle la espalda a años y años de hostilidad que nunca encontraría el punto medio. Era casi como una promesa. Un acuerdo tácito para ser civiles en público y fastidiarse en la menor oportunidad. En medio estaba Phoebe, por supuesto, porque esa era el tipo de rivalidad que existía entre el novio y la mejor amiga. O mejor dicho, la rivalidad que existía entre Gerald y Helga.

_¿Perdón?, ¿qué has dicho?_ había sido la reacción de Helga cuando por fin pudieron verse las caras y el compromiso se oficializó en las palabras. _Nos vamos a casar_, había interrumpido Gerald un poco fastidiado y, aunque odiara admitirlo, nervioso. El silencio que le siguió fue pesado, oscuro, como si tramara el fin del universo de esas personas tal y como lo conocían. Eran celos primitivos y, todavía, un poco más de _celos._ Así ocurría desde ese _funesto/alegre_ día en el que Gerald se declaró y Phoebe dijo sí. Sí a quien sería _el amor de su vida_ (como le gustaba pensar al moreno) y sí a una vida llena de los pelos de cepillo de uno de los chicos _más antipáticos del mundo_ (como le encantaba decir en voz alta a Helga).

_¿En serio?_ replicó Helga y se tuvo que sentar en el sofá más grande que había en la sala de Phoebe. _En serio_, se adelantó Phoebe y no dijo nada más. Fue bastante más ruidoso y evidente cuando su mano, pequeña y delicada, buscó a la otra, morena y grande, para terminar de entrelazar los dedos en un gesto natural e íntimo. Helga tuvo que rendirse a lo inevitable y cabeceó sólo ligeramente antes de sonreír con sarcasmo. _Bueno, siempre se pueden divorciar luego_. Phoebe había soltado la mano de Gerald (para beneplácito de la rubia) y se había lanzado a los brazos abiertos de su mejor amiga. El chico se limitó a alzar una ceja y a responder la mirada desafiante que le dirigía. _Luego Pataki, me casaré con ella incluso en las vidas que sigan después de esta._

El tránsito entre Hillwood y Nueva York no podía ser tan fluido como Phoebe hubiese querido. A pesar de los esfuerzos que Helga había hecho por estar en los momentos más críticos de la preparación. No pudo conseguir los permisos que necesitaba y sólo pidiendo sus vacaciones había podido llegar dos semanas antes del gran día. No se quedaría mucho después, pero había sido de gran ayuda, aún y cuando se estuviese peleando siempre con el novio. Para diversión de Phoebe y Arnold.

—Geraldo, espero que sepas que cuando te pelees con Phoebe… —Hizo una pausa para darle un gran mordisco a la tajada de pizza que sostenía en la mano derecha—. Será tu culpa, siempre.

Phoebe alzó una ceja y Arnold no puedo evitar la sonrisa de anticipación que se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Sí, seguro. —Gerald también le dio un mordisco a su pizza—. Pero dudo mucho que Phoebe y yo nos peleemos. A menos que tú estés involucrada, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto. —Respondió Helga de inmediato—. Siempre voy a estar involucrada, incluso cuando no esté.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—La segunda palabra que dirán tus hijos será Helga. —Arnold se atoró con la soda que estaba bebiendo y Phoebe tosió.

—Sí. —Dijo Gerald con fiereza—. La primera será _vete._

—Te la dirán todo el tiempo, Geraldo.

—¿Ah sí?

—No sólo eso. Me amarán y te rogaran ir a Nueva York. No los dejarás, pero yo me los llevaré de todas formas. Me los llevaré durante las vacaciones y luego, un día, encontraremos la manera de llevarnos a Phoebe.

—Eso es una de las cosas más crueles que te he oído decir. —Estableció el moreno completamente horrorizado, con la pizza a medio camino hacia su boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

Arnold y Phoebe estallaron en risas histéricas que rompieron el silencio y acabaron con la estupefacción de Gerald y la satisfacción de Helga. Se rieron con la mano sosteniendo la barriga y con los ojos cerrados. Se les escapaban lágrimas de alegría y ligeros suspiros que más que apagar la hilaridad, la alentaban. Sólo les bastaba escuchar los resoplidos indignados de Helga. _¡Estoy hablando en serio!_ Y los reclamos aparentemente serios de Gerald. _¡Está hablando en serio!_

_Me vestiré de negro en tu boda, Geraldo_. Había dicho Helga el día de su arribo. _Muy bien, gracias, supongo que también se necesitan guardias de seguridad en las bodas. _Le había contestado mientras ponía sus maletas en el auto. Phoebe suspiró, claro, porque se esperaba eso y mucho más. Arnold carraspeó, incómodo, porque no sabía si meterse a ayudar serviría para aliviar la situación.

_Espero que sepas, Pataki, que nunca me gustarás. _Dijo Gerald a una semana del gran día, luego de una extenuante jornada de compras con Helga. _¿Ah sí? _Le contestó la aludida simplemente. Phoebe y Arnold se alejaron un paso y esperaron. _Sí, no entiendo cómo te aguanta (Phoebe)_. Helga sonrió. _Te aguanta a ti, ¿no? _Dijo muy tranquila. _Ni en el universo más retorcido, yo soy más insoportable que tú. _Helga agitó su cabello y puso una mano en su cintura. _Bueno Geraldo, la respuesta es muy simple. _Esperó hasta que el otro se concentrara sólo en ella. _Debe ser que Phoebe me quiere más a mí que a ti. _Se dio la vuelta e ignoró el bufido descreído (pero débil) de Gerald y las miradas de censura de Arnold y Phoebe.

Día a día hasta que ya nadie les prestaba atención, acostumbrados a su comedia y asumiendo que aunque se detestaran en voz alta algo tenían que quererse si se prestaban tanta atención. Phoebe prefería quedarse en silencio e intervenir sólo cuando perdían tiempo y las cosas necesitaban avanzar. Arnold escuchaba las quejas de Gerald y se reía en voz baja cuando recordaba sus discusiones.

—No la dejarás hacer eso, ¿verdad? —Gerald le suplicaba a Phoebe con los ojos.

—Me lo pensaré. —Respondió enigmática y lo tomó de la mano—. Deja de decir tantas tonterías y mejor vamos adentro, una de las luces está parpadeando.

El Chez Paris había sido un regalo de Helga. Resulta que el amigo del cuñado de su jefe, allá en Nueva York, conocía muy bien al dueño del restaurante. Al final el alquiler se había hecho en condiciones especiales y a la rubia le había parecido bien pagar el local como regalo de bodas. _No te preocupes Geraldo, todavía les regalaré una foto mía enmarcada_. Le llevó un buen rato convencerlos, sobre todo a Phoebe, que no iba a salir tan caro, que tenía dinero ahorrado y que pensaba gastarse la misma cantidad en cualquier otro regalo. _Gracias, Helga. Pondremos la foto sobre la chimenea. _Gerald le había dado la mano.

—Tienes todo un plan. —Le dijo Arnold. Estaban parados uno al lado del otro. El eco de las voces les llegaba a ratos y siempre en el timbre apresurado de Phoebe. Al final los habían dejado solos, junto a la fuente.

—Oh, pensé que te seguías riendo. —Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Es una conspiración, Arnold. Pero todavía no se lo digas.

—¿De verdad? —La pregunta se refería a otra, _¿de verdad?_ Justo ahora que se casan, Helga, _¿de verdad?_ Pero qué pasará mañana y, por favor, dilo de una vez.

—Sí, de verdad. —Le puso una mano en el hombro—. ¿Estás preocupado, no? Bueno, queridísimo cabeza de balón, no lo estés. No tengo corazón para arruinarles la boda.

—Ya lo sé.

—Lo sabes todo. —Ironizó—. Tienes que saber que mi mejor amiga pudo haber tenido novios más guapos, más altos y con trabajos más interesantes.

—Le planeaste las citas, estoy seguro.

—Tengo amigos por ahí, sólo les muestro su foto y ya me preguntan por ella. Estaba este chico en Paris, médico también, que me insistía mucho. Era muy guapo.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

—Un par de años. El melenudo ya se le había declarado. Siempre me pareció que Jean Paul hubiese sido mejor enamorado que tu mejor amigo.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Preguntó, interesado.

—Nada. Geraldo no era sólo un enamorado, ¿entiendes?, sólo tenía que pararse a su lado y no eran Gerald y Phoebe. No se decían nada y ya eran una pareja. Es bastante irritante.

—Debió haberte molestado mucho. —Arnold se rió—. No es tu culpa… o la de Jean Paul. —Bromeó—. Es porque son un tipo de pareja muy particular.

—¿Cómo? —Helga lo miró sorprendida—. Vaya Arnoldo, también los has estado estudiando.

—Podría decirte lo mismo. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su casaca—. Es porque se conocen desde siempre. No puedes comparar. Cualquier persona que pudieran haber conocido siempre vendrá después.

—¿Después de toda la vida? —Helga se quitó la casaca. Hacía calor—. Algunos son así, parece.

—Es lógico, ¿no? —No pensaba que necesitara explicación, pero la rubia lo miró con curiosidad—. Un chico y una chica que se conocen desde siempre. Era cuestión de tiempo que se enamoraran.

—No es lógico, Arnold. Es muchísima suerte y afinidad. —Se levantó el cabello de la nuca hasta que la brisa le refrescó el cuello—. Además, ellos se gustaban desde mucho antes. ¿No te acuerdas?, funcionaban bien juntos desde ese festival del queso.

—Es muy romántico, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Muy típico. Se conocen desde siempre. —Repitió y Arnold se encontró asintiendo.

Gerald arrastró a Phoebe fuera del restaurante asegurándole que había trabajadores especialmente contratados para asegurarse de que todo marchara perfectamente. Ya era bastante tarde para seguir dando vueltas alrededor y necesitaban dormir para poder mantener el ritmo del día siguiente. Vendría mucha gente entre familiares y amigos y a medida que se acababan las horas aumentaba la ansiedad. Al fin había llegado y se separaron en dos bandos.

—Vamos Heyerdahl, tengo que dormir si quieres que me comporte mañana.

—Hazle caso nena, por favor. —Apresuró Gerald y le dio un beso en la frente—. Te veo mañana.

—Sí, ya es muy tarde. —Sentenció Arnold. Viendo que Phoebe seguía revisando por cualquier desperfecto, agregó—. Los llamé hoy en la tarde. Me aseguraré que todo quede bien instalado.

—Sí, deja que Arnoldo se encargue. —Le puso las manos en los hombros y comenzó a empujarla en dirección al auto—. Si lo arruina lo asesinaré en tu nombre.

_¿Lo prometes? _Phoebe murmuró algo más y el eco de la risa malvada de Helga les provocó escalofríos a todos.

—Está loca, Arnold. —Dijo Gerald cuando el auto se perdió en una esquina de la calle—. En Nueva York no han hecho más que alentarla.

—Sí. ¿No será que estás más nervioso de lo que quieres reconocer?

—¿Yo?, muy buen chiste. ¿Y crees que uso a Helga de excusa para liberar el estrés?, no.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Pero lo insinuaste.

—No sabía que el silencio podía insinuar tantas cosas. —Le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Todo saldrá bien.

—¡Tú no te casas mañana! —Reconoció al fin—. Ya sabes que Phoebe no suele demostrarlo, pero es perfeccionista en niveles que jamás llegarás a comprender. Nada puede salir mal, viejo.

Arnold rodó los ojos.

—No va a pasar nada. Incluso si lo hiciera, estoy seguro que Phoebe sabrá mirar el lado bueno de las cosas.

—¡NO! —Gerald suspiró en frustración—. No me estás ayudando aquí.

—Relájate. —Le ordenó—. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Sid y a Harold?

—Sí, eso, así no tendré que pensar en todas las horribles cosas que podrían pasar.

—Phoebe podría no venir. —Bromeó y Gerald le golpeó en el brazo.

—Tu sentido del humor apesta.

Arnold le lanzó la casaca que había dejado en el respaldar de la silla y se fijó de cerrar bien la puerta principal del local. Arrimó las sillas de que habían sacado y las puso al lado de los maceteros que habían dejado los de decoración. Apagaron las luces y Arnold sacó las llaves del viejo packard que todavía le gustaba manejar.

—Últimamente te estás poniendo del lado de Helga.

—¿Ah sí? Me pregunto por qué.

—Hablo en serio. Siempre le estás dando la razón.

—Tienes razón.

—Olvídalo.

—En serio, creo que exageras.

—Yo nunca exagero.

—¿Nunca?

—Ya cállate.

—Sí, eso pensé.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia salió bastante bien. El momento cumbre, como era de esperarse, se dio cuando Phoebe entró por el pasillo del brazo de su padre. No llevaba un velo, sino una mantilla que le dejaba un pequeño cerquillo y una sonrisa radiante que todos vieron reflejada en la del novio. No era que no estuve preciosísima, que sí lo estaba, pero aún y sobre el largo del vestido y las pequeñas flores que le adornaban el cabello, Phoebe estaba feliz y emocionada y quizá nerviosa, pero avanzaba y cada paso era una decisión <em>sí, Gerald.<em> El corazón fundió otro tipo de lágrimas y la alegría se exaltaba en la música. _Qué hermosa. Qué nervios. Qué bonito. _Con todos y sin ellos, el momento era el símbolo y ya muchos lo conocían. Ya muchos lo podían tocar en el aire. Ya muchos lo susurraban y la gran conclusión, que no sonaba obvia en lo absoluto, _qué enamorados están_.

_Me ha ganado_, reconoció Helga para sí misma e intercambió una mirada con Arnold, que sostenía la caja con los anillos y sonreía con los otros. Supuso que estaba bien, ese día estaba bastante bien, que Gerald y Phoebe serían felices como siempre y de una nueva manera. Supuso que estarían bien con los niños y las visitas de los fines de semana. Ahora o después, supuso que sería parte de su responsabilidad ayudarlos cuando hiciese falta. _Sólo cuando sea absolutamente necesario_.

Pasó un poco después, cuando Gerald estaba feliz y confiado. Helga lo recordó al propósito y se aclaró la garganta para prepararse. Era una vez en la vida, tenía que hacerlo. Por eso, cuando el cura preguntó, en el silencio sepulcral del templo, si _alguien_ se oponía a la unión de la feliz pareja, Helga se vio obligada a contestar para todos y por todos. _YO_. Resonó en cada rincón y en todas las orejas estupefactas de los asistentes que no se podían creer que la rubia se estuviese oponiendo públicamente en la boda más cálida a la que habían asistido. Incluso Rhonda, que ya no podía sorprenderse con los modos de Helga, se sorprendió. Gerald, evidentemente, estaba pasando por un momento de amarga realización que casi rayaba en el pánico. La miró a los ojos, en un duelo a muerte, y supo que había sido un tonto por pensar que Helga se iba a quedar callada.

_Yo_… _no creo que haya nadie aquí que se atreva a oponerse. _Arnold soltó el suspiro que no se dio cuenta que había contenido. Cuando el desconcertado sacerdote dio por concluida la ceremonia, _puede besar a la novia_, todos lanzaron vítores y gritos de triunfo, incluso Helga aplaudió. Se rieron y les quedaría el recuerdo todavía mucho tiempo más. Seguramente era como Arnold siempre decía. Había que mirar el lado bueno de las cosas, Helga pudo haber hecho algo mucho peor, como secuestrar a Phoebe. Sí, sí, todos agradecieron en silencio.

El camino empedrado, la fuente, las flores, las pequeñas mesas alrededor y una pista de baile que habían armado en el medio. Había pequeñas luces blancas y amarillas que brillaban por todas partes y hacían que la noche se convirtiera en un lugar de encuentro. Pasaron todos al Chez Paris y todos se maravillaron con la estatua de hielo (uno de los regalos de Rhonda), la barra libre al fondo del salón (regalo de Sid y Stinky) y la banda que ocupaba una de las esquinas al lado del pastel (tanto uno como otro, regalos de Arnold, el padrino).

No se estilaba, pero Helga se burló de todos y llamó, adelantándose, a un brindis luego de un pequeño discurso dedicado a la felicidad. _Por los tontos con suerte. _Todos estallaron en risas que terminaron por contagiar a un ofendido Gerald. Phoebe le dio un beso en la mejilla, muerta de risa ella también, y sostuvo su mano sobre la mesa, para que todos lo vieran. Arnold también, sostuvo su copa en alto y su discurso, más emotivo y resumido, comenzó con una broma que Helga permitió. _Disculpen que no sepa manejar las palabras del modo en el que lo hace la madrina._ Aplaudieron y se limpiaron las lágrimas de las esquinas de los ojos. Gerald y Phoebe agradecieron e inmediatamente la banda comenzó a tocar.

La primera canción fue de Stevie Wonder, _You and I_, dejaron que bailaran solos por un rato. Mirándolos con el encandilamiento típico de los que presencian el amor y no saben hacer más que contemplar y desear y sonreír como tontos. Se movían suaves y alargando el tiempo, prometiéndose muchas cosas pero siempre con la premisa _tú y yo._ Qué más, si en ese momento en el que se sostenían, era cierto lo que las palabras entonaban y conquistar el mundo no era imposible, era una promesa.

—Helga, ¿estás llorando?

—¿De qué hablas? —Helga parpadeó y volteó el rostro—. Uno no llora en las bodas. Es cursi.

Helga tenía el cabello suelto y ondulado, recogido y sobre su hombro derecho. Se había puesto un vestido corto lila, se lo había escogido Rhonda que no aceptaba que le llevaran la contraria, que se ajustaba en todo el cuerpo. Sólo tenía una tira hecha de flores de gasa y que avanzaba hasta el corpiño y sujetaba los senos. Flores lilas y cabello rubio. Con los tacos y los aretes largos que le enmarcaban el rostro, Helga estaba muy guapa.

—Debo haber visto mal. —Se disculpó.

—Claro que sí. —Su voz no sonaba enojada—. Por favor, Arnoldo. Anda mejor a ofrecerle un pañuelo a Lila, ella sí estaba llorando.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó preocupado, mirando entre la gente que se acercaba a bailar con los esposos.

—Sí. Creo que ha terminado por mojar todos los pañuelos que le ofrecieron. Mira, allá está.

Efectivamente, Lila estaba abrazando a Phoebe y tenía los ojos brillantes y sonrientes. Se había puesto un vestido corto de un verde muy vivo que complementaba el moño suelto que dejaba caer algunos mechones rojos sobre su rostro. Tenía los hombros llenos de pecas que bajaban hasta donde el broche dejaba ver. Había muchos que la miraban y esperaban por el momento oportuno para presentarse.

—Pero me parece que tendrás que unirte a la fila. —Continuó Helga.

—Yo creo que se las puede arreglar muy bien ella sola. —Dijo Arnold simplemente y recibió la copa de champagne que uno de los mozos le ofreció.

—Así parece. —Helga tomó el resto del champagne que quedaba en la suya y miró a Arnold, decidida—. Muy bien Shortman, ahora me tienes que ayudar.

—¿Mmm…?

—Tienes que utilizar tu privilegio de padrino y sacar a bailar a la novia. —Le sonrió—. Así yo puedo sacar a bailar al novio.

—¿Quieres bailar con Gerald?

—¡Sí! Todavía no hemos tenido la charla.

Arnold adivinaba a qué charla se refería. La experiencia le había enseñado que, a veces, era mejor estar con el equipo de la rubia y no contra él. Terminó la bebida de su mano y le quitó la copa vacía a la rubia. En el camino las dejó en una de las bandejas errantes que se movían por todo el salón y finalmente llegaron hasta los recién casados que les abrieron los brazos para un agradecimiento mutuo.

* * *

><p>—Me sorprendes, Johanssen. Sabías bailar.<p>

—Lo mismo para ti Helga. —La rubia era significativamente más alta que otras chicas y era un poco embarazoso bailar con ella porque se tenían que mirar a los ojos—. No me has pisado más que tres veces.

—Qué bueno que lo hayas notado. Han sido al propósito.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo que voy a decirte, ¿verdad? —Le dijo más seriamente.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Espero que sepas que tanto Phoebe como sus padres son expertos en artes marciales. —Sentenció—. Además, entérate, su mejor amiga tiene un carácter de los mil diablos. Si la haces llorar te perseguirá, te cazará y empalará tu cadáver.

—¿No es eso algo drástico?

—No para su mejor amiga. Ya sabes, es algo posesiva.

—Sí. Me di cuenta. —Bufó.

* * *

><p>—No se pelearían, ¿verdad? —Dijo Phoebe mientras se dejaba llevar por Arnold. Bailaban y miraban de reojo.<p>

—No lo creo. Míralos, están conversando.

—Sí, pero están tan serios. ¿No sería mejor acercarse?

—No, Helga se daría cuenta. Es mejor mantener la distancia.

—¡Mira! Han dejado de bailar.

—Bueno… Helga luce sorprendida, ¿qué le habrá dicho?

—Acerquémonos.

—Gerald nos contará. Ten paciencia.

* * *

><p>—¿Lo dices en serio? —Helga tenía una mano cubriendo su boca.<p>

—Muy en serio.

—Demonios, Gerald. —Se quedé un momento muy quieta—. ¿Lo has hablado con Phoebe?

—Todavía no, pero no creo que se oponga.

—Entonces, lo has hecho sin consultar y lo dices en serio.

—Sí.

Helga se acercó y lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo que los puso incómodos a los dos.

—Gracias. —Susurró en su cuello—. Lo cuidaré.

—Sé que sí. —Devolviéndole el abrazo, sintiéndose torpe.

Se quedaron un rato más, abrazados y sin saber cómo soltarse. La inercia les ayudó cuando la música hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar y se miraron una última vez a los ojos. _Gracias_. Y nuevamente, _lo sé_.

—Lo cuidaré. —Prometió la rubia.

—No esperaría menos de su madrina. —Sentenció Gerald.

—No hablemos de esto nunca.

—Jamás.

* * *

><p>Helga se sentía un poco más alegre y mareada. Se tumbó en una de las sillas que conformaban la mesa de las antiguas compañeras de clase y se entretuvo contando los segundos que pasarían antes que Rhonda se diera cuenta que estaba hablando de más. Nadine, como siempre, estaba escuchándola atentamente.<p>

—Helga, qué sorpresa.

—Princesa, no sabía que bailabas con la plebe.

—En ocasiones especiales.

—Hey Helga, ¿te diviertes? —Preguntó la otra rubia mientras se acomodaba la parte superior del vestido.

—Muchísimo, pero creo que es debido al champagne. Ha circulado bastante, ¿no?

—En algunos más que otros, al parecer. —Intervino Rhonda con una sonrisa burlona.

—Es un buen champagne. Curly lo ha comprado en Paris.

—¿Curly? —Preguntó Nadine desconcertada—. Pero... cómo, no lo veo en ningún lado.

—Todavía no llega, tuvo que irse unos días a Canadá. Pero prometió llegar y yo le tomo la palabra a ese malandrín demente.

—¿Y qué hace en Canadá? —Preguntó Rhonda levemente interesada.

—Está supervisando la apertura de una de sus franquicias.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntaron Nadine y Rhonda al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, ¿no lo sabían? —Alargó una pausa a favor del efecto dramático y de lo divertido que resultaba ver las expresiones incrédulas y anhelantes—. Curly es muy rico. Muy, muy, muy rico.

* * *

><p>Le dolían los pies <em>qué barbaridad<em> después de haber bailado cinco canciones seguidas con el mismo chico. No quería hacerle feo a las miradas discretas de Phoebe que preguntaba todo en silencio y con los buenos deseos de una novia el día de su matrimonio. _Diviértete Helga_. Tenía que bailar y animar a los más tímidos a pesar del cansancio. Dejó que su compañero se buscara a otra y decidió descansar al lado de la fuente. _¡Nueve!, ¿en qué estabas pensando en usar semejantes tacos?_ Se los sacó de inmediato y dejó que las enrojecidas plantas descasaran en la piedra fría del suelo.

No podría quedarse mucho tiempo ahí. Afuera y lejos de la música. Fuera del Chez Paris y en Hillwood. Se había acostumbrado a esa interacción irregular y tembleque que sólo funcionaba cuando la casualidad quería que se encontraran todos. _Como en la boda de Phoebe y Gerald. _La gente cambiaba con el tiempo, se volvía más guapa o menos fea, más ansiosa o tranquila, con arrugas prematuras en la frente y algunos cabellos blancos que pasaban desapercibidos en la vitalidad que se resistía a la madurez.

Le dolían los pies como siempre que usaba tacones. Se mecía en la música como siempre que estaba sola. Le bailaban la vista y las extremidades como cuando estaba ebria y siempre a punto de cansarse definitivamente. No podía dormirse ni ser ruda y el único alivio (aparte del pastrami) que encontraba era la brisa fresca y el frío que calmaba el dolor.

Sintió que le cubrían los hombros con un saco y que se sentaba alguien a su lado.

—Pensé que estarías bailando. ¿Cansada ya?

—Como no te imaginas. —Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente—. Lo gracioso es que no sé bailar.

—A mí me gusta como bailas.

—Lo dices por decir, cabeza de balón.

—Por supuesto que no. —Se ofendió—. Te invito al siguiente baile.

—Será en un buen rato. Un rato como de dos horas.

—Puedo esperar.

—Sí, se nota. —Resopló y se masajeó el talón del pie izquierdo—. Bailaremos y te pisaré. Ahora contéstame tú, ¿qué haces aquí afuera, lejos de la fiesta?

—¿Se notó que me fui?

—Bueno, Gerald todavía te busca y estoy segura que Sid y Stinky han preguntado al menos tres veces.

—Diablos. Ya entraré, estoy esperando a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—Mi novia. Llegó en la tarde pero no pude ir a recogerla. Me llamó diciendo que estaba cerca.

—No sabía que te habías comprometido.

—Hace algunos meses. —Le dijo emocionado—. Ya la verás Helga, es muy agradable.

—¿Tu novia, cabeza de balón? —Ironizó—. No me cabe la menor duda.

* * *

><p>Curly y ella bailaban cerca de las luces amarillentas de uno de los adornos. Estaba descalza y bastante más cómoda que nunca, apoyada en el muchacho que la guiaba suavemente sobre la pista y que le dejaba entrelazar los brazos en su cuello. Todavía usaba gafas y sonreía muy extraño. Curly se había puesto un traje negro que le quedaba bien y que hacía juego con su propio vestido. Seguramente parecían una pareja de enamorados, pero no les importaba que los miraran. Se movían lento, suaves y llenos de confianza. Se deslizaban entre las parejas y susurrándose al oído. <em>Qué tarde has llegado<em>. Sus manos, grandes y cálidas, se sostenían en la parte más baja de su cintura. _He llegado para la fiesta._

Helga había ido perdiendo los adornos del cabello y se veía graciosamente desordenada. Se inclinaba con una sonrisa tontorrona y satisfecha. Se escondía en el pecho de Curly y siempre muy atenta de las miradas incrédulas que llenaban el ambiente. Susurraba la letra de la canción _baby you can drive my car_ y disfrutaba viendo a Gerald y Phoebe perdidos en la insinuación de la música.

_Esta canción está bien para una boda. _Le decía él cuando se le ocurría acercarse y sonreírle en la mejilla. _Ya sabes, para anunciar la luna de miel. _Apretaba los dedos que agarraban su cintura y le daba la vuelta para envolverla nuevamente con sus brazos. Helga se dejaba hacer y le decía que estaba bien. No respondía con su ocurrencia pero con la letra que alcanzaba a memorizar en el gusto. _Yes, I'm gonna be a star_. Todavía adormecidos por las copas que habían compartido antes de rendirse a la banda, se miraban con toda la intención del mundo, con la facilidad de algodón que proporcionaba la liberación de las inhibiciones. _And maybe I'll love you_, coqueteaba Helga y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla. _I told that girl that my prospects were good_, le recordaba Curly y le arreglaba un mechón travieso detrás de la oreja.

—Sabes Curly, si no estuviera casada probablemente me casaría contigo.

—Si estuviese enamorado de ti, me casaría contigo sin importar qué tan casada estés.

—Es una lástima que estemos tan poco enamorados.

—Verdaderamente. —La miró sobre la montura de sus gafas—. Tienes unos ojos azules preciosos.

—Tú no estás nada mal.

—Me alegra que pienses eso.

—Quizá podrías ser mi amante. —Helga hablaba todo lo que se le ocurría y como se le ocurría. El mundo era una masa gelatinosa que ondulaba bajo sus pies—. Aunque eso no estaría bien.

—Estoy demasiado demente, ¿te acuerdas? —Le susurró en la oreja—. No te compartiría con nadie.

—Seguro.

* * *

><p>—¡Helga! —La aludida dio un respingo—. ¡Ese es el baño de hombres!<p>

—¡Cállate!, me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿No te cansas, Arnoldo? —Lo golpeó en el pecho y casi pierde el equilibrio—. ¿Crees que no lo sé? No estoy ciega, estúpido.

—Ya. Entonces por qué querías entrar.

—No iba a espiar. —Aclaró de inmediato y con la mirada vidriosa—. Verás, he perdido un zapato.

Arnold bajó la mirada y notó que, efectivamente, no tenía zapatos. Uno de ellos colgaba de su mano derecha.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que estará en el baño de hombres?

—Fue una idea. Ahora que lo pienso, no tiene sentido.

—Ningún sentido.

Se encogió de hombros y se marchó dando pasos cortos y cuidadosos, como si temiera tropezarse con sus propios pies.

—Eh, Helga, espérame y te acompaño a buscarlos.

—¡No! —Se rió y el cabello le cayó sobre uno de los ojos—. Ya tengo a Curly, cabeza de balón. Tú tienes que estar con tu novia.

—Podemos…

—¡He dicho que no! —Lo cortó—. Disfruta de la fiesta. No todos los días se casa un amigo.

—¿Estarás bien, Helga? —Preguntó con la secreta promesa de tener un ojo pendiente en ella una vez que hubiese salido del baño.

—Vamos, Arnold. —Helga se burló con una pose muy confiada. Con una mueca que ridiculizaba la incredulidad y que se había transformado en los años que no se habían visto—. Yo siempre encuentro la manera de estar bien.

Helga se dio la vuelta con solemnidad y jugando con uno de sus zapatos. Las curvas de su espalda se perdieron en el mar eufórico que se movía y hacía bulla. No había quien los culpara y _quién se atrevería_ si el Chez Paris vibraba iluminado y abierto a la exacerbación de la fiesta.

—Estaré bien. —Susurró Helga mientras caminaba—. Ahora o mañana. Ya no te necesito Arnold. Ya tengo mi propio paraguas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota.<strong>

Ya ven, estuve pensando mucho en la boda de Phoebe y Gerald y decidí incluirla, pero no como continuación, sino como un intervalo. Estoy contando varias cosas que luego servirán para el tercer one shot. No sé si lo logré, pero me estoy redimiendo un poco por los primeros one shot que eran de Helga y Arnold pero separados. Aquí están un poco más juntos. No teman, el final será bueno, les sacará al menos una sonrisa. De hecho, estoy planeando hacer dos one-shot más dentro de esta misma línea argumental.

Bueno, aprovecharé para hablarles de las actualizaciones (como siempre). **Entre luces** lo subo el lunes. Ya lo tenía listo. ¿Se acuerdan lo que les dije de visitas estos días?, bueno, han venido un montón de niños y cuando dejé mi laptop sola… bueno, se imaginarán. Me borraron todos los capítulos del fanfic. Así que estaba un poco desanimada (y sin tiempo). Este lo había escrito en un cuaderno y justo hoy terminé de pasarlo. Así que todo lo que les prometí espérenlo hasta la siguiente semana. Yo sé que me sabrán comprender :)

El vestido de Helga no lo sabía describir, por eso no fui muy explícita. Mejor mírenlo:

h t t p : / / w w w . femmemode . com/vestidos-cortos-2012-se106-demetrios-p-1991 . html (borren los espacios)

Se habrán dado cuenta que no suelo quedarme en la apariencia de los personajes. No demasiado, al menos. Me parece que así es más romántico. Ya saben, que la apariencia sea sólo referencial.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**


End file.
